The proposed project is part of a clinical collaborative group studying the use of various chemotherapeutic agents in the treatment of advanced (metastatic) prostatic carcinoma. Various drugs and protocols have been and are being utilized in this cooperative study. At the present time all protocols are designed for the treatment of metastatic (stage D) prostatic carcinoma. The following drugs have been studied: 5-Fluorouracil, Procarbazine, Cyclophosphamide, Diethylstilbestrol and Estracyt.